Anomalies
Anomalies occur randomly on Planets in Endless Space 2 and give a wide variety of powerful effects. Anomalies can be positive, negative, or mixed, and give bonuses or penalties to FIDSI, and even some rare bonuses. Moon anomalies can be explored once the right technology has been researched, and the negative effects of anomalies can be reduced in the later portions of the game. Planets have three slots for special attributes, which can be filled with anomalies, Luxury Resources and Strategic Resources. Some anomalies can be discovered by exploring Curiosities. Planets with three anomalies can occasionally be found in the galaxy, and some anomalies are linked to Unique Planets. Unique Wonders * Tree of Worlds ** +50 Approval ** +20 Food ** +2 Food per Population * Dust Nebula ** +50 System Dust ** +2 Dust per Population * Tunnelled Slipgates ** +1 Star System Trade Value on System ** Set FIDSI penalty to 0 on System * The Platform of Ys ** +500 system defence troops on System ** +2 Population Slots * The Fallen Gardens ** +2 Industry per Population ** -5% Ship industry cost on System * The Seventeen Thousand Islands Bridge ** +2 Population slots ** +1 FIDSI per Population * Spotora's Sanctum ** +3 Science per Population ** +2 Dust per Population * Husk of Knowledge ** +5 Science per Population Beneficial Anomalies * High-Energy Plasmasphere ** +10 Manpower capacity per Population ** +2 Science per Population ** +1 Industry per Population * Dense Atmosphere ** +2 Food per Population * Hadopelagic Life ** +2 Science per Population ** +1 Food per Population * Strange Fossils ** +2 Industry per Population ** +1 Dust per Population * Humeris Insidentes ** +4 Science per Population * Ancient Ruins ** +4 Dust per Population * Komatiite Volcano ** +4 Industry per Population * Rich Soil ** +3 Food per Population * Huygens Rings ** +2 Science per Population ** +1 Dust per Population * Hollow Planet ** +1 Science per Population ** +1 Dust per Population ** +1 Population Slot * Cyber Flora ** +10 Approval ** +2 Science per Population ** +1 Food per Population * Coral Reefs ** +20 Approval ** +2 Food per Population * Talking World ** +20 Approval ** +2 Influence per Population * Low Gravity ** +20 Approval ** +2 Industry per Population * Dust Ruins ** +20 Approval ** +3 Dust per Population * Behemoth Song ** +30 Approval ** +5 Dust per Population * Fearful Symmetry ** +30 Approval ** +5 Science per Population * Garden of Eden ** +2 Approval per Population ** +1 Dust per Population ** +1 Science per Population ** +1 Population Slot ** +1 Food per Population ** +1 Industry per Population * Deserted Cities ** +2 Science per Population ** +2 Industry per Population ** +1 Dust per Population * Molten Springs ** +3 Industry per Population ** +2 Dust per Population * Moons ** All moon types provide +1 population slot, and can be explored for additional bonuses once Compact Warp Methods has been researched in stage three of Science and Exploration. ** Single Moon ** Binary Moons ** Multiple Moons Detrimental Anomalies * Poor Soil ** -3 Food per Population ** -20 Approval * Long Season ** -1 Dust per Population ** -1 Food per Population * Kessler Syndrome ** -1 Dust per Population ** -1 Industry per Population ** -2 Science per Population * Polar Tempests ** -1 Food per Population ** -1 Industry per Population ** -10 Approval * Strong Magnetic Field ** -1 Science per Population ** -1 Industry per Population ** -10 Approval * Irradiated ** -1 Science per Population ** -1 Food per Population ** -20 Approval * High Gravity ** -1 Science per Population ** -2 Industry per Population ** -20 Approval Mixed Anomalies * Permanent Monsoon ** +2 Food per Population ** -10 Approval * Hostile Fauna ** +1 Food per Population ** -1 Science per Population ** -10 Approval * Shattered Crust ** +2 Dust per Population ** -1 Industry per Population ** -10 Approval * Metallic Waters ** +1 Industry per Population ** -10 Approval * Ice-10 ** +2 Science per Population ** -10 Approval * Aurora Waves ** +10 Approval ** -2 Science per Population